


Voyage & Current: The Spark Beyond Dimensions

by LostInTheThicket



Series: The Gimmicks: After Dark [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grinding, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Smut, Their First Kiss, Touching, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a bit of rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: The second epilogue ofVoyd & Voyage: Portal Pals.After Axel is nursed back to health, he spends some personal time with Hannah. Together, the two spend some time trying to work out some deep-seated feelings for each other...It ends in an afternoon - and an evening - Hannah and Axel won't soon forget.





	Voyage & Current: The Spark Beyond Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> Like I promised! :D Weeks later...
> 
> Sorry about that. Anyways, thanks to raunchyandpaunchy for being the beta on this fic. I love her and her work and yes, she's amazing. Go check out her stories!
> 
> All feedback will be welcomed. <3

It’s been a month and a half since their dimensional adventure with Voyd and the Incredibles. In her aunt’s house in New Toronto, weary but happy heroes Hannah-Faith ‘Hannah’ Yates, aka. Voyage, gives her own batch of fresh chocolate chip cookies to Axel Price, aka. **Current.** On a cool Friday afternoon off from school, they relax in the living room on her aunt’s nice red couch.

“Doin’ okay?” Hannah said with a smile.

Axel smiles before trying to take a cookie. He suddenly recoils, holding the old bullet wound under his stylish shirt. “Everything’s _irie,”_ Axel said, wincing in pain. “No worries--Ah, damn it. Well, I guess I was the first one to get shot. Probably need to owe all y’all a dinner or somethin’.”

He uses the other hand to take a cookie. Hannah smiles, rubbing Axel’s shoulder. “It’s no bother. At least you lived through that.”

“You think so? I think I was just lucky.”

“Lucky? What do ya mean?” Hannah said, pretending to be shocked.

“Sorry. _Extremely_ lucky.”

“Heh, catch yourself on. I would _never_ do that.”

“Oh, really?” Axel leans back, trying to relax. Even though he tries to be his usual laid-back self, he’s still in a bit of pain from the wound caused by the bullet. “Not even for me, eh?”

“Okay, okay, I would,” Hannah said with a playful smile. She nudges him a bit. “Just because I like you too damn much.”

She moves closer to Axel, her rosy cheeks bringing colour to her pale face with a grin. To Axel, it’s a look he’s rarely seen before. It’s warm and genuine like always, but there’s a bit of nervousness to it as she blushes.

“You’ve helped me travel through dimensions. Even when you were… even when you were in the hospital, you kept me going,” Hannah uttered. “Thank you, Axel. ...I mean it.”

Axel chuckles and nods in appreciation, relaxing on the couch. Hannah spots his new dreadlocked afro. To her, it’s just like Axel. A bit weird and a bit wild, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Heh, no worries,” Axel said. “Hey, where’s the rest? We gotta make some moves! Link up, y'know! We gotta celebrate!”

Hannah shrugs with a half-smile. “Well, um, they told me they needed a break.”

“A break? Oh, is D.K. _still_ in Chicago?”

She frowns. “Aye, he is. I… I forgot to say that, I’m sorry. Moon called and said he’d be comin’ back soon.”

"Cool, cool,” Axel said with a faint smile. “What about Gabe? I kinda owe him after lowkey snapping at him.”

“Felt bad, did ye?” said Hannah. Axel nods with a frown. “It’s okay. Moon’s taking care of him. He’s a sweet, strong lad, but he’s hurt. Poor guy."

The battle between Gravitas/Holden Rudd and the Backdraft Gang almost killed Axel and he knew it.

He massages his bullet wound and winces. “Right, right. ‘Gravitas’. Hey, Holden’s in jail, his gang’s done and as far as we’re concerned, he should be in there for a while. He was... too much.”

Hannah nods. With a look of sadness and regret on her face, she thinks about Gabe and Holden. She slinks back on the couch, staring at the hardwood floor of the house. "It’s just sad. I mean… they were together and everything. I don’t know what happened, but things seemed off with him. When Voyd and I fought him with Violet and Elastigirl, he was dead set on taking us down with him. He didn’t wanna go back.”

Thinking about Holden causes Axel to scoff. “If I was Gabe, I’d move on. The man dodged a damn missile. It’s like what my grandma told me when I was being an ass, you know. _‘All it takes is one bad day. Evah pig got he Saturday, boy.’_ ”

Hannah chuckles softly before she frowns. She shakes her head as she gets right beside Axel. “It’s not even that,” she said. “No matter what we did to get through to him, he didn’t care. No one cared about him. I… didn’t help, but I could have. I guess anger melted my head too much...”

Axel places an arm around Hannah, hugging her as he rubs her own arm a little bit. Hannah smiles, grateful for him cheering her up. “What about Gabe?”

“Didn't even care about him," Hannah continued. "Holden just… didn't want anything to do with him anymore. His mind gave up. His powers affected him too much. He couldn’t even look Gabe in the face when we returned.” She sighs. “If I was in Gabe’s shoes, I wouldn’t know what to do, to be honest.”

Silence.

Axel turns to Hannah. “I don’t know ‘bout that. You’d probably get some cats or something.”

She gasps, lightly elbowing him in the ribs while she giggles. “Shut yer bake! I’m not a crazy cat lady, you muppet.”

Hearing that word, Axel tries his best impression of Kermit the Frog. Despite his Bajan accent, it comes through quite nicely. “Gee, I don’t know, Hannah. That’s kinda rude, you know. Muppets have feelings too, _yeah?”_

Hannah snorts a little bit while she laughs. It’s a laugh that Axel has been dying to hear ever since they met. All his life, he likes to make people feel good to make his life better. But right now, as he spends time with her, it’s the first time in a while since they’ve been alone. And right now? It feels amazing.

After laughing, she turns to Axel while he looks at her. Silence once again. They smile as Hannah blushes, taking a cookie. Seizing the opportunity, Axel stops her and takes her hand. Their hands are warm to the touch as their eyes meet.

“Back in New Urbem General, I… I saw your face when I woke up on the hospital bed. I… I thought of you when I was out and I…”

“Mmm,” Hannah said, slowly smiling. “Aye, I know. You had me going quite a bit. Almost jumped you when you woke up, too. The rest were glad you were okay, too. Especially Violet.”

Axel chuckles. “She’s a delight, for sure.” He closes his eyes before sensing her heartbeat. Harmless sparks of electricity envelop their hands as he grins. “Your heartbeat’s goin’ insane. It’s mad. Actually, it’s pretty crazy, not gonna lie.”

“Is it a heart attack?” Hannah’s eyes widen in fear.

“No! Nah! It’s… it’s strange,” Axel said, trying not to be nervous. “It’s like… you’re tryin’ to keep a secret, you know?”

Without warning, Hannah smiles as she guides Axel’s hand above her heart. “Well, Ax… we have powers,” she cooed. To Axel, her voice is as soothing as the waves back in the Bahamas.

“Well…”

“Do you feel something? We’re _alone_ , so no need to be nervous.”

Using his powers, Axel focuses on Hannah's heartbeat. It's beating fast. Her hands are wrapped tightly around his. He hears deep breaths that are faint but clear. Staring into her eyes, Hannah’s face is almost completely red. She dons a playful grin.

For the first time, Axel sees Hannah in a different way. She’s always been a beautiful woman, but something about her is making her damn near insatiable. His own heart’s beating fast. He tries to shake the sheepish smile off his face. His mind is telling him to stop, but his heart's telling him not to. Unbeknownst to Hannah, she has been running through Axel’s mind ever since New Urbem.

“Hannah? I…”

“Aye, I’m here,” Hannah said, eyeing Axel down as she nervously bites her lip.

In her mind, she wants nothing more than for him to make the first move. Axel looks deep into her eyes and rubs her pale cheek. Admiring her freckled face, his thumbs trace every freckle with a smile on his face. Hannah giggles and blushes. She responds in kind, softly biting her lip. His cheeks are as smooth as silk and the richness of his dark brown skin matches his eyes.

“Umm…” Axel uttered, his hands shaking.

Hannah’s nervousness creeps in as her voice quivers. “Axel... I sorta… kinda… li—” Axel suddenly leans in for a deep kiss. She gasps before she closes her eyes.

To her, it’s a tender, sudden moment that feels like the world stopped to capture that one moment. The nervous friends reel back in a bit of shock… and pleasure. Axel tries to compose himself. “Whoa… Holy shit! I… You know what? I admit it, Hannah! I like you, okay? I—”

“My turn!”

“Whoa!”

Suddenly, Hannah leaps on top of Axel, giggling in glee. Staring into her clear blue eyes, he realizes just how god-damn cute she is when she’s all giddy like this. Her curly red hair hangs and sways as she smiles, acting like a curtain hiding the way they look at each other. Axel holds Hannah in his arms. Seeing his face, Hannah loves how flustered he is right now. She rubs Axel’s cheeks, getting as close as she can be.

“Me too, Axel. Plus, it’s just the two of us,” Hannah said softly, “And trust me, I _don’t_ wanna lose you again.” She gives his a nose a light boop with her lips.

Axel’s breaths get heavy, but he smiles all the same. “Well… I’m right here.”

Hannah beams before staring intimately into Axel’s eyes. They kiss once more, tasting each other. They share a moment of intense passion as Axel wraps his arms around Hannah, rubbing her sides and back. Their kisses remain hot and heavy as they say each other’s name. Axel’s hands held on to her hips as Hannah reels back, moaning as she does so.

“Ah! Mmm, damn it, heh. I never thought we’d be doing this,” Hannah purred as she kisses his neck.

Axel sits straight up while Hannah wraps her legs around him. “You want me to stop? Hmm?”

Her face is beet red for many reasons. Love, excitement, nervousness. And even a bit of lust. Right now, they’re free to let out all the emotions that’s been eating away at them since that day at the New Urbem Hospital. Hannah and Axel stare at each other, their passion and desires for each other flooding their minds. Right now?

They _really_ want each other.

Hannah shakes her head. “No way, I’m buzzin’ for you. You ready for me?”

Axel nods, brushing his lips against hers. Hannah raises an eyebrow as she takes his hands, moving them up and down her back. Axel hears her breaths get heavy while his hands sink lower and lower. Hannah smiles and lowers his hands even further.

“You sure you’re ready? Well, Current, I’m right _here_.” She places them on her butt. “What are you gonna do about it?” she whispered.

Axel bites his lip as he massages Hannah’s ass, kneading it between his fingers. Hearing her moan, he rubs it faster and faster. They make out heavily for a while. Without breaking eye contact, Hannah rocks her hips back and forth as she grips the couch’s armrest. Axel spins her around and wraps his arms around her waist. She gasps before giggling.

“You’re stronger than I thought!” A nervous Hannah said, biting her lip. “Y-you wanna keep going?”

“Mmm, well, I guess.” Axel kisses her cheek to Hannah’s delight. He sees her cute yoga pants and an even cuter tie-dye tank top, exposing her midriff. To Hannah’s pleasant surprise, he rubs a hand on her tummy and starts grinding his hips against hers.

“It’s grand when… I’m in your arms like this,” Hannah said, trying to contain her pleasure. “Are you sure we won’t knock over those cookies?”

Hannah turns to Axel as their eyes meet. Axel shakes his head.  “We’ll just make more. I can be quite handy, don’t you think?”

Hannah has a seductive smirk on her face. “Mmm, heh. Great minds think alike.”

Axel can’t handle her teasing words anymore. “Hannah?”

“Mmm, aye?” Hannah said with a breathy tone to her voice.

“Let’s not ruin the couch, okay?” He winks. Hannah has a look of sudden realization on her face before she nods. Their cheeks are close together as the two romantic friends grin, the weight off their shoulders.

“Mmkay.” Her eyes turn bright purple as a portal emerges under them. Falling through it, they appear on Hannah’s bed in her room. Behind her bedroom's curtains, the sun begins to set. Axel kisses the nape of her neck, massaging his hands all over Hannah’s body. Her moans echo around the room.

“Axel… I-I just… I just want you to touch me,” Hannah moaned. “Please? Can you do that for me? I want you and… and my body’s shakin’ and I—”

One of Axel’s hands rubs one of her breasts, cupping it in his hand. Soft and smooth to the touch, he gently caresses it, kissing up and down Hannah’s neck. She moans in sheer bliss as his other hand rubs her tummy. It slowly sinks down under her lacy panties as Hannah gasps.

“Right here?” Axel whispered in her ear.

“Lower, p-please,” she whispered back, sliding her hand down to help him. Listening to Hannah’s every word, Axel’s hand finds its way past her tuft of hair, his fingers rubbing her warm, tight core. Hannah’s fingers follow his own movements as she squeals and moans. It’s bare, soft, and starting to feel really, _really_ wet.

“Mmm, you like that, don’t you?” whispered Axel in Hannah’s ear.

“Oh, A-Axel, aye. God! Mmm, don’t ever s-stop,” she moans back. Axel rubs her faster. As their hips push back against each other, Axel slowly stops.

“Hannah, sweetie, wait,” Axel said. He sees Hannah stare at him. To Axel, seeing Hannah in such a mood was an extremely rare thought to him. One that turns him on like no tomorrow. His erection starts to harden as Hannah feels its girth from under her.

Moaning softly, her blue eyes twinkle as her face gets even redder. “Hmm? Are you okay, baby?”

“I am. But… if we do this…”

Hannah wants nothing more than to make them both feel good. The sun begins to set as its orange hues bathe the bedroom. The duo seems to come to an agreement as they nod in unison.

“Okay,” Hannah said, her tone a soft contrast to her usually lively voice.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a small corner of a large supermarket, a small portal materializes as hands start fiddling around for some condoms. Axel’s hands take a box.

“That one? You sure?” Hannah said behind the portal.

“Yeah, I got the cash ready,” Axel replied.

Axel’s hands hastily slide a $20 bill on the space the box was in. Hannah’s hands place a note with some wild handwriting next to it. As soon as the portal disappears, one of the clerks stops and sees the chaos. Rushing forward, the clerk sees the following note:

* * *

_Need to use one of these boxes. Superhero emergency. Thank you. It’s $20, so keep the change. Stay outta trouble and all that good stuff. Love, V and C_

* * *

Back in Hannah’s room, Hannah’s still on top of Axel. The pair decimates the box of condoms. Grabbing one, they look at each other.

“Can I see it?” Hannah whispered, already panting from the naughty encounter. A shy Axel feels Hannah’s thighs wrap around him. Hannah feels him throbbing and smiles with pure lust as she slowly moves her hips.

“Ooh, you gettin’ hard for me, are ye? Hmm? Don’t make a hero beg, Axel,” she said, as sexy as she could be. Hannah cups a hand on him from down below and exhibits a devious smile on her face.

“Heh, you wouldn’t,” Axel said through his own moans. The feeling was orgasmic, no pun intended.

Without breaking her gaze, Hannah bites her lip, sensually taking off her pants. She starts to rub the tip as she kisses him. “Try and stop me,” she sang, softly biting Axel’s lip.

He quickly takes his comfy pants off, causing Hannah to bite her lip and squeal. She whips Axel’s dick out from under his boxers. A stunned, nervous and eager Hannah rocks her hips. Her bare thighs provide nothing but pleasure as she places his cock under her wet thong. Her legs start to tremble as she rubs him between her thighs.

“I… don’t know how long… hah… you can last,” Hannah groaned, her voice quivering from the sensations. Before she takes the tie-dye top off, Axel stops her.

“N-Not that. It looks sexy on you. Heh, plus I can’t let you have all the fun, you know?”

Hannah rolls her eyes as she giggles. She turns to face Axel, straddling him. “Oh, fine, hehe. Hey, b-be gentle, okay? It’s…”

“No worries, same here,” Axel said. She looks at him in disbelief as he nods with a smile. “It’s okay. If my first time is gonna be with anyone, I want you. Besides, heroes gotta stick together, you know.”

Hannah smiles wide. Axel kisses her as he puts on the condom. He slides Hannah’s lacy underwear to the side. Before he enters, Axel gets an idea...

His eyes turn blue as he channels his secondary power of neural impulse manipulation, heightening both of their senses. Hannah has a look of near bliss on her face as her moans grow louder. “Wow! It-it’s like that?” she moaned.

Axel slowly enters inside of her. “It’s like, mmm, that...  _Voyage_ ,” he said with a wink.

With a look of pure desire on her face, she licks her upper lip. At first, it hurts a bit. With some give and take, the pair find moments of respite to go along with the pleasure. Little by little, Hannah takes more of him in.

“O-Okay, I… think it’s in,” Hannah sighed.

“Doing okay?” whispered Axel.

“Aye, I think so…” Slowly rocking up and down, the pair’s moans echo around the room.

If it wasn’t for the door closed, they’d be risking her aunt’s special brand of wrath at any minute. Thankfully, she’s not here right now. Their pace is slow and sensual as Axel holds on to Hannah’s hips. Despite a bit of pain, the thought of seeing Axel like this is really hot for her. So hot, in fact, Axel’s rumbling moans causes Hannah to bite back her own with a squeak.

“Ahn… Hey, mmm, a-are you okay?” said Hannah, rubbing Axel’s chest.

He grins wide. “Yeah… As long as you’re okay."

She smiles. Hannah holds on to his shoulders, taking more of him in as they kiss. Her moans are mixed with squeals and pants. To Axel, hearing those squeals makes him go deeper and slower. As night comes, the entire room grows dark hiding the heroes’ passion for each other from the world.

The pace grows quicker. Axel places both hands on Hannah’s breasts. With their senses heightened, the pair shivers with every sensation. The slapping sounds get harder and harder.

“You like it... like that?” Axel moaned between thrusts.

“Hehe, mmm, just... like... that, sweetie,” said Hannah, her cadence as slow as Axel’s hips.

Hannah’s hips bob up and down while Axel matches her rhythm and movement. Their bodies start to sweat, but they don’t care. They want this. They need this. As the pain subsides, both Hannah and Axel start to feel waves of intense pleasure.

“Yeah? Good. Wow, you feel so warm,” groaned Axel.

“Oh, aye. Mmm, you’re so deep,” Hannah said with a smile. “This is… God, so good.”

Axel’s pace slows down. He rubs her breasts faster and faster. “Want the ride to go faster?”

Hannah bites her lip as she rubs them with him. Her face is completely flushed. “Mmm, yeah… ride me…”

Axel starts to grind his hips under her, pushing as much of him into her as possible. “Mmm, what was that? Say it again...”

Hannah’s sensitive clit quivers, causing her to gasp. She shakes her head, holding her moans. “Oh, God.” Her lips curl up in a mischievous grin. “Ma-Make me, damn it!”

Axel starts to pound his hips into Hannah from below. The friction and the pleasure overwhelm her. She lets out a surprised squeak and starts to really tighten up before Axel slows down. Sensing her tightness around his cock, he grinds deep into Hannah once more.

“Heh, now say it! You know you want to…”

Hannah moans and leans in close to Axel. She licks her lips, nodding with an aroused giggle. “Fuckin' ride me, Axel!” Hannah whispers as her eyes open wide. “Don’t stop. I wanna feel you twitch!” The grinding suddenly turns into hard, rhythmic pounding as Axel wraps his arms around Hannah.

Her squeaks, combined with her sheer pleasure, cause her to lose her breath. Hannah’s panting stays in rhythm with hard slapping sounds. She feels Axel massage every part of her body, urging her to rub her aching clit. As the last rays of light fade, Hannah’s room is in darkness as sparks of electricity form around Axel.

Moaning, Hannah grips Axel’s shoulders and bites her lip hard. “I… I can’t…I can’t—Oh, ohhh... Axel?!” She says between thrusts and pants. “Hold… on… to me. Please?! I’m… I’m gonna... _I’m gonna_ come!”

Hannah buries the entirety of Axel inside of her. Her legs start to quake and shiver as she opens her eyes wide. Her eyes change from blue to purple as she revels in her first orgasm. A portal forms beside the couple before Hannah sees the chaos in the bedroom.  _Goodness_...

For the first time in her life, she never thought about doing this before. To do this with another Anomaly was never Hannah’s intention. But for her, screw intentions. Axel was going to be her first, no matter what. And she wouldn’t want to experience this with anyone else.

"Was that your first, baby?" growled Axel.

"Mmhm." Hearing Hannah’s moans of ecstasy was one thing for Axel. However, feeling her release all over him causes him to buck his hips into her. He sees Hannah pushing down against him as he wraps his arms around her.

“Oh, God,” Axel exclaimed, “Crap, crap, crap! Ahh, get ready, baby! I-I can’t stop… If you come, I’ll come!” he groaned to Hannah’s rapturous surprise.

Hannah matches his speed, holding his hands. “Do it,” she screamed between thrusts. “I’m right here! Make me yours, okay? Please?!”

They switch places as Axel hovers over Hannah. Laying her flat on her belly, she muffles her moans and squeaks. Axel holds on to the headrest. The feeling is beyond words. He leans in close to Hannah’s right ear and moves her hair, kissing her cheek. The slapping sounds get wetter and harder.

“Mmm, it’s a good thing I’m wearin’ a condom,” Axel whispered.

“Aye,” replied Hannah, her voice raspy as hell. “But it still feels grand to feel you.”

He slides his condom-wrapped shaft inside of Hannah… only to poke part of the tip in her _other_ hole by accident.

“OH!” Hannah gasps.

“Shit! My… My bad,” Axel whispered before sliding it into her dripping entrance. “You okay?”

Hannah looks up at Axel with an eerie smile. “Mmhm. Just… warn me next time, ‘kay?”

“Okay.” Axel’s hips meet Hannah’s, pressing their warm bodies together.

“Or else you’ll get punished.” Her smile curls into a grin, a streak of malevolence behind it.

“Yeah?” rumbled Axel as he pushes his hips deeper into Hannah’s. "Like this?"

“Aye,” she whispered. “Mmmm, fuck…”

Axel channels his powers as his erection hardens again. "Or maybe... _this_." He starts pounding Hannah into the bed.

“F-F-Fuck! Mmmhmm! Like that, just like that!” Hannah squeaked. “God, it’s so sensitive down there…”

She could feel him ready to burst at any minute. In Hannah’s mind, that’s good. Because she’s getting close, too. The couple’s legs split wide, causing Hannah to take more of her Axel inside her. “Don’t… you… stop!”

“Yeah? G-Gonna come again, hm? Want me to go faster, baby?”

“Mmmhmm! Make me come again!” she screamed.

Axel holds on to the edge of the mattress and hammers his hips into Hannah. She pushes back as much as she can, trying her hardest to scream Axel’s name with a muffled voice. Her tightness is too much as he groans Hannah’s name with quick, deep strokes.

Sweat drips all over their bodies. Hannah’s bed squeaks as the streetlights come alive, its lights breaking through the curtains.

“Ah! A-Almost there! Almost, almost, almost,” Hannah whispered, catching her breath.

Focusing on her sudden release, she holds on to the bedsheets, digging her fingers into it. She feels him filling her over and over again. Their heavy breathing reverberates around the room as Axel finally presses his hips down on top of Hannah’s. Hannah feels his cock twitch, raising her hips to meet his.

**_It’s time._ **

Axel holds onto Hannah’s hands, burying his face into the pillow next to her. Their fingers lock together as she moans. Her squeaks match the bed’s as some choice items are strewn all over her bed.

“Mmm, God, I’m... coming,” Axel rumbled, his hips stirring.

“Yeah! I’m coming again, too! Uh! Ahn! You feel so good, baby!” Hannah squealed with a raspy tone to her voice.

Axel fills the condom with his release. The sensations make Hannah come, squirting a bit around Axel’s twitching shaft. Alone in her bedroom, Hannah and Axel go at it like rabbits for a little bit, panting heavily. After another pair of intoxicating releases, the couple slows down as their bodies shiver.

Numb from pleasure, Hannah finally turns her head to Axel. Axel sees Hannah’s face is as red as her hair. Despite tears of bliss streaming down her face, that was an experience for them. To Axel, even the way Hannah catches her breath sounds incredibly hot. He kisses her cheek and wipes her tears away.

Axel slowly withdraws from her as he collapses to her side. With a soft sigh, Hannah shifts around to face him. They smile, exchanging a passionate kiss. They embrace in their afterglow, completely tired.

“Ahh… ahh… You called me, like, all the pet names,” Axel said with deep sighs. "You giggle a lot, too." He smiles.

“Hah... heh… shut up, heh. You called me pet names too, dicko,” Hannah replied with a giggle. Despite catching their breaths, her soft brogue flows like honey in Axel’s ears. "Don't start, baby."

They laugh as they enjoy a moment of peace between them. Hannah slowly rests her body next to Axel, rubbing his chest. Axel wraps an arm around her, rubbing her shoulder.

Axel grins. “Well, I guess we’re a thing, huh?”

“Oh, aye, more than that! We’re gonna be, like, the first Anomaly couple! V and C. It’ll be grand,” Hannah said with a sigh. Her curly red hair seems to cover her face. They stare at each other and the chaotic mess in the bedroom as they laugh.

“Wow, heh, sorry,” Axel said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Heh, it’s no bother. I kinda started it,” replied Hannah. “Who knew we had it in us, eh?”

“Yeah, that was… Cheese on bread…”

“Mmm, at least we were careful.”

“I know, eh? But… squeaks? Gotta admit... That was a low-key surprise from you.” Axel rubs Hannah’s back once more. She giggles with a devious smile as they kiss.

“Well, I’m full of surprises. C’mon. I don’t want my auntie breaking down the door with her Irish-Canadian rage, heh.”

They kiss one more time before they use their powers to quickly clean the mess they made. After freshening up, the lightheaded pair holds hands as they head back to the living room. The pair enjoys a crappy comedy movie, ranting and laughing at its awful jokes. After a really bad joke, they turn off the television and cuddle on the couch.

“Sweetie?” Hannah said. Axel smiles as Hannah locks his fingers with hers.

“Hmm? What’s up?”

“Next time… _I_ get to take control,” she said as she winks at Axel.

He laughs and nods. Axel’s laugh rings like music in Hannah’s ears. They enjoy an hour together before Hannah’s aunt comes home. But it’s all they need. Axel rubs Hannah’s freckled face as she blushes. She smiles wide, looking at him. Smiling back at her, he kisses her cheek. She giggles and returns the favour.

Hannah and Axel, together as friends and now as lovers, share a tender moment in the living room. Gazing into each other’s eyes, they can’t wait to see where this new journey will take them.

Axel smiles wide. “I’ll always have your back. Until the end...”

To Hannah, his words made her entire year. “The Gimmicks will defend.”

The new couple cuddles in silence. “I love you,” Axel whispered. A warm smile curls across Hannah’s face. He brings her closer as she holds him, kissing her forehead.

“I love you too,” Hannah replied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay Golden. And, of course, later days.
> 
> \- Thicket


End file.
